Presently, a user of a networked computer system typically interacts with the system via a local computer terminal (e.g. a personal computer) using a monitor for displaying information and a control device, such as a keyboard, mouse, trackball, joystick, etc, for inputting information and interacting with the computer system. Whilst such an interface is powerful, it is relatively bulky and non-portable. Information printed on paper can be easier to read and more portable than information displayed on a computer monitor. However, unlike a keyboard or mouse, a pen on paper generally lacks the ability to interact with computer software.
For many applications, the typical type of terminal arrangement imposes a number of limitations. In the home environment, for example, one encumbrance is brought about by the fact that terminals and ancillary equipment (printers, scanners, etc) are usually, by necessity, installed in a facility specifically organized to accommodate the network terminal, such as the home office. Hence, to access the terminal, the operator must make a deliberate act to make use of the dedicated facility, e.g. to enter the home office. This does not lead to a natural integration of computer system use into other more general functions of the domestic arrangement. It would be more desirable if a user was able to interact with the network terminal incidentally rather than deliberately.
Furthermore, conventional network terminals and items of computer ancillary equipment are typically designed and packaged in a form which is tailored towards desktop type applications, and which can tend therefore to consume valuable space.